dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cecil
Cecil relies on his experiences as both a dark knight and paladin, and may freely switch between either during battle. Aerial combat is his forte, combining fast movements with expert swordplay. In the original game, he was Lord Captain of Baron's airship force, the Red Wings, until circumstances led to his dismissal and embarkation on a journey of self-discovery. Eventually he was able to overcome his dark past and start down the path of a paladin. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Cecil is unlocked from the beginning in all gameplay modes. To access his alternate attire, buy it for 300PP. Appearance Cecil's appearance is taken from his original Amano art. At first glance, as a Dark Knight, he appears as a man fully clad in black armor with indigo and gold highlights with a spiked helmet. As a Paladin, his physical appearance is shown, having fair skin, wavy white hair and distinct blue lips. He is adorned in form-fitting white armor with blue highlights complete with a light purple flowing cape. Alternate appearance *''Knight of the Red Moon'' - Like his brother, Golbez, Cecil gains a palette swap, replacing the blue in his forms with red, similar to his original depiction by Amano. *''Knight of the Silver Moons'' - In Dissidia 012, Cecil gains a new outfit based on his appearance from the Nintendo DS version of the original game; now featuring tame hair and black and white armor for his Paladin form and an all-black scheme for his Dark Knight form. *''Knight of the Twin Moons'' - A special DLC costume will be available for those who purchase the upcoming Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection. The costume is of Cecil based on his sprite appearance; his Dark Knight form is a bit more streamlined and shows of a bit of his face as well as bare hands. His Paladin form features golden armor and a red cape. His hair is much shorter with a lavender coloration and spiked upwards as opposed to the white, flowing style. Abilities Cecil's fighting style is known as Split Soul. Unlike the other characters, Cecil possesses the ability to change between styles of combat through his two styles, Dark Knight and Paladin. As a Dark Knight, Cecil specializes in ground combat and attacks his enemies using powerful dark-elemental attacks that can pull and push away enemies with great force. As a Paladin, Cecil rules the skies, utilizing incredible agile and speedy slashes that perform multiple hits at once. In the beginning, Cecil can only change between classes depending on where he is at when executing an HP attack. He may change into Paladin form if an HP attack is used in the air and back to Dark Knight if on the ground. Later on, Cecil can learn attacks that will allow him to change between classes whilst attacking. His downsides are that his attacks are limited to their intended positions, slow ground movement as a Dark Knight, low range as a Paladin, and slow level development all-in-all. Not only that, he learns only 6 Bravery attacks and 2 HP attacks for each style. This means that at higher levels, he has a large amount of attacks at his disposal, but as a downside, opponents can always expect the same moves, much like his friend Onion Knight. Bravery Attacks Dark Knight Paladin HP Attacks Ex-Mode Job Augment - Cecil's weapons change from staff-like blades to full-fledged one-handed swords Ex-Burst Soul Shift - A chain of attacks combining the power of light and darkness. Enter the commands that appear on both sides of the screen at the same time. Ex-Bonus *'Regen' - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Proteus' - (Activate with R+Square) Bridles light and darkness to instantly change jobs without attacking. *Inner Strength - Each attack is 1.5 times as powerful. Equipment Initial Universal Equipment Exclusive Weapons Exclusive Armor Costumes 1. Original- Amano's Original Artwork. 2. Extra- purchase for 300 PP at the PP Shop, alternate Amano design. 3. EX Mode- Wields Deathbringer/Mythgraven Blade. 4. Extra EX Mode- Original sprite weapon designs. Gallery File:Cecilpaladin.png|Cecil's Paladin Form File:Cecil_dissidia.png|Cecil's Dark Knight Form Dissidia_Cecil_Alts1.png|Cecil Alterante forms from Dissidia 012 Trivia Cecil is the only character to have two Level 100 Unique Weapons, the Cimmerian Edge (漆黒の剣) and the Lightbringer (ライトブリンガー). Both these swords have an extra bonus depending on which form he is in, limiting their usage but adding variety to his play style. What Cecil's battle quote with another Cecil refers to the phrase that he says when he becomes a paladin, fighting against an image of his former dark self. Quotes Encounter *It Begins. *There’s no time to run! *My blade will lead me to the light! *Till my last breath! *I’ve no other choice. *This ends for you…not I! *How is this fair? *This is rash…but still! *I mustn’t coddle the weak! *I’ll do it! Encounter against Cosmos *Warrior of Light: I’ll best you, with this blade! *Firion: Let us cross swords in the name of dreams! *Onion Knight: Your light will grow stronger! *Cecil: This is a fight for me, and me alone! *Bartz: I hope you will not hold back! *Terra: You needn’t fear battle. *Cloud: Let’s seek our answers together! *Squall: Let’s fight as brothers-in-arms! *Zidane: I believe I can enjoy a duel with you. *Tidus: This won’t be easy. *Shantotto: I sense a power deeper than Darkness… Encounter against Chaos *Garland: Nothing is born from war! *The Emperor: Rule does not mean tyranny! *Cloud of Darkness: Even the darkest clouds scatter in the wind! *Golbez: My brother…I will face you! *Exdeath: If all you have is power, you are powerless! *Kefka: You take joy in other’s suffering? *Sephiroth: There is sorrow in those wintry eyes. *Ultimecia: Time can’t stop me! *Kuja: You should know the importance of Bonding! *Jecht: Vows can’t be broken! (See above) *Gabranth: We’ve suffered the same pain. *Chaos: My comrades, only strengthen my blade! Attack Quotes *Valiant Blow: Hmph! Forgive! *Dark Cannon: Darkness be with me! *Gravity Ball: Halt! *Shadow Lance: Target! *Paladin Arts: Stay back! Moon transfix you! *Soul Eater: Darkness, Brink of Anguish! *Dark Flame: Burn! *Slash: Guide me! *Lightning Upper: Go! Hya! *Dark Step: Guide me! Hya! *Ray Wings: To the sky! Fleeting blade! *Sacred Cross: Huh! Hah! *Searchlight: Moon transfix you! *Saint Dive: Beneath the light, comes judgment! *Paladin Force: Cleansing light! Haa! EX Mode Quotes *Job Augment: I know my course! EX Burst Quotes *Start: This will seal it! *Perfect: The moon leads me! Light and Darkness cast aloft! *Others: This is it! The moon leads me! Forgive… Darkness be with me! Victory Quotes *I follow the path I must! *I knew I would Triumph! *May you find peace. *I will not stop! *I survived...somehow. *I'm... still standing! *All that matters, is what’s inside! *Perhaps I’ve grown stronger! *With this power! *You fought bravely! *A knight's path never ends! Defeat Quotes *I’m... a coward! *I accept defeat... *I will rise again! *I failed...! *Is this the end...? *I cannot meet the others like this... *Yet, I’ve sworn to overcome! *Am I destined, to go no further? *Am I not good enough? *I was careless. See also Category:Character Category:Character